Lunatic Honey
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Kibum tak pernah menyangka bahwa namja kecil yang ditemuinya secara tak sengaja adalah penghubungnya dengan cinta sejatinya.?/ KyuBum or Sibum/ RnR/ No Silent Riders./
1. Chapter 1

Lunatic Honey

.

.

**Pair : KyuBum x SiBum x SiMin and**

**Other**

**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to ELF, expect KIM KIBUM AND CHOI SIWON.. They are for me #plakkkkkk**

**Warning : ****Typos, ****fast channel, Geje, bad language, etc…..**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary : Kibum tak pernah menyangka, bocah kecil yang ditemuinya secara tak sengaja ternyata adalah penghubungnya dengan cinta sejatinya. Mungkin?**_

Chapter 1 :

Sinar mentari di Kota Soul pagi hari ini sungguh menghangatkan. Kicauan burung yang merdu, tampak mengalun indah mengiringi aktivitas semua maklhuk yang bernaung didalamnya. Tapi, tak halnya dengan orang ini. Ia masih membngkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dikamarnya yang identik bernuansa putih. Suara kicau burung yang merdupun tampak tak mampu membuat seseorang di balik selimut itu untuk bangun, walau sang burung sudah bersuara serak.. tetap seseorang tersebut bergelung didalam selimutnya.

"eungh.. " lenguh seseorang dari balik selimut. Ia beranjak bangun walaupun masih setia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Diliriknya nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari sebuah benda kramat yang biasanya selalu bertengger manis disana, siapa lagi kalau bukan si ' Jam Weker'

"MWO?" teriaknya panik, saat benda kramat sudah ada di tanganya menatap horor pada jarum yang menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat tersebut. Dan entah kemana hilangnya rasa kantuk yang sempat menderanya tadi, ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi setelah melempar benda kramat tak berdosa itu ke sudut kamarnya, dan berubah menjadi keping tiga.

"Aigoo.. kenapa aku lupa menghidupkan weker semalam?" gerutu sosok namja yang menjadi tersangka atas hancurnya jam weker tadi. Dia masih sibuk mencari kemeja birunya yang entah sudah hilang kemana. Setelah mengacak lemari pakaiannya dan menghamburkan seluruh isinya keluar, ia berhasil menemukan kemeja biru yang dicarinya. Terlihat naas memang, mengingat kemeja itu terlihat lusuh tak sempat disetrika. Dilemparkannya kemeja itu ke ranjangnya dan meraih sebuah kemeja lain berwarna putih yang sudah tergantung rapi di samping ranjangnya, dan bergegas memakainya.

"Hah? Apa ini?" syoknya saat melihat kondisi kamarnya yang siap bersaing dengan kapal pecah, well lupakan saja dia harus segera ke Kampusnya lagipula dia bisa membereskan semuanya nanti, kalau dia tidak malas.

Namja berkemeja putih itu berjalan dengan cepat hampir mendekati berlari. Dieratkannya peganganya pada buku-buku yang ia dekap didadanya, berusaha secepat mungkin mengejar waktu. Tak jarang ia menabrak orang-orang yang juga berlalu lalang di trotoar, demi apapun di dunia ini dia sungguh mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja sulit untuk bangun pagi tanpa bantuan jam weker kesayangannya.

"Ya Tuhan semoga aku tak terlambat" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dan entah kenapa, jarak tempuh yang harus ia lalui menuju kampusnya terlalu jauh jarak yang membentang.

**Buagh..**

Suara benda yang cukup besar terjatuh, benda? Sepertinya namja itu salah karena sesuatu yang dikiranya benda itu bisa bersuara bahkan menanggis.

"Hueee.. sakit.. " tangis seorang namja kecil berseragam Sekolah Dasar. Ia menangis sambil memegangi lututnya yang sedikit lecet. Kepanikan tampak jelas terukir diwajah namja yang menjadi pelaku tersebut. Beberapa orang menatapnya sinis seolah dia penjahat besar yang sudah membunuh seorang petinggi negara ini.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu pada bocah kecil yang masih sesenggukan di depannya, ditatapnya bocah berambut ikal itu sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah yang berusaha menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Kakiku terluka, apa kau tak lihat?"jawabnya ketus sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah namja yang ada di depannya. Namja itu tetap bertahan memamerkan senyumnya yang terkesan dipaksakan, walaupun tangannya sudah dikepal ingin menceburkan bocah itu ke selokan terdekat.

"Namamu siapa adik kecil?" tanya namja itu tetap mencoba ramah

"Harusnya kau yang memperkenalkan diri dulu, baru menanyakan nama orang lain" bocah berambut ikal itu menatap iba pada namja dewasa err.. remaja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ah mianhe. Kim Kibum imnida" akhirnya namja itu berhasil menekan emosinya dan membatalkan niatnya utuk menendang jauh-jauh bocah kurang ajar yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawab bocah itu riang dan menampilkan evil smirknya yang sedikit membuat Kibum terpaku untuk beberapa saat. #aish pesona anak kecil yang polos memang mematikan.

"Mianhe Kyu, hyung terburu-buru" ucap Kibum pelan sambil mengelus surai coklat bocah kecil tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun? hanya tersenyum menikmati elusan lembut Kibum dan melupakan emosi yang melekat dihatinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga pada namja manis yang ada di depannya itu, setelah memberikan senyuman maut andalanya.. Kibum segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Kibum Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang sebuah proposal yang beratasnamakan 'Kim Kibum'.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya. Walaupun terasa kakinya akan terlepas dari tubuhnya sebentar lagi, tapi ia mampu menahannya, toh ia bukan sosok layangan lego yang siap lepas kapan saja.

"Hei Bummie" sapa seorang namja tinggi, dan seorang namja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Bummie, meghentikan langkahnya..

"Hai.. hosh .. hy..hyung " balas Kibum yang masih sibuk memburu nafas, #Hei dia berlari dari apartementnya menuju Kampus ya walau jaraknya hanya memakan waktu 20 menit, tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya kekurangan pasokan oksigen bagi tubuhnya.

"Kau habis berlari?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan nada khawatir, yang melihat Kibum masih terengah-engah.

"Hehhe. Ne Siwon hyung" jawab Kibum dengan senyum lima jari di wajahnya, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya dan

"Tidak takut terlambat?Kenapa kau tidak naik mobilmu saja?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum menampilkan senyuman jokernya dan membuat dimple di kedua pipinya yang sukses membuat beberapa yeoja yang melintas berhasil menabrak tembok

"eh.. aku lupa" jawab Kibum polos, sementara Siwon mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak di depan namja manis, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri atau Kibum akan mendiamkannya selama seminggu penuh.

"kau sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang akan merusak image coolnya akan rusak seketika.

"anniyo hyung" bohong Kibum. Padahal dia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri .Kenapa ia masih sempat mengambil jalan memutar?, Danitu karena ia punya alsan tersendiri.

"jinjjayo? Ada urusan apa disini? Ada perlu dengan seseorang?"

"_**Ne aku ada perlu denganmu hyung, aku ingin melihat wajahmu" teriak Kibum dan sayangnya hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.**_

"hanya iseng " jawab Kibum berusaha setenang mungkin meski tiap detik yang dilewatinya bagaikan detik-detik menuju kematiannya.

"mianhe Bummie aku ada urusan aku duluan" ucap Siwon dan beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Kibum pelan, setelahnya Siwon benar-benar sudah hilang di balik tembok Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"uwa.. aku akan direbus Park seongsaenim" ucap Kibum frustasi sebelum melesat pergi dengan kecepatan penuh, hah.. cinta itu merepotkan, sementara itu seseorang di balik tembok menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut menampakan senyuman Joker di bibirnya.

"**uwaaa... anak manis siapa namamu?"**

"**aigoo.. kau tampan sekali" **

"**seadainya kau sudah besar aku rela memutuskan pertunanganku demimu adik kecil"**

Kibum menghela nafas frustasi, pasalnya hari ini sangat berat baginya seolah nasib benar-benar suka melihat dirinya sengsara. Setelah melalui perjuangan yang tak bisa dibilang singkat menuju Kampus, lalu kembali berjuang untuk bertemu sang Dosen, dan setelah segala upaya dierahkan.. hanya omelan yang didapatkannya karena dengan babonya dia menghilangkan proposal yang harus dikumpulkannya hari ini. Padahal dia sangat ingat bahwa dia sudah memegang erat proposal itu, menjaganya seperti menjaga nyawanya sendiri, dan dengan ketidaketisannya barang penting itu menghilang. Untung saja Park songsaenim masih memberinya kesempatan sampai besok untuk menyerahkan tugasnya dan tak hentinya Kibum berdoa dalam hati agar flashdisk berisi copy data proposalnya tak ikut terendam bersama pakaiannya.

"Kibum Hyung" panggil seseorang. Dan dengan berat hati Kibum menoleh ke sumber suara,

"yak anak setan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" refleks Kibum kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk kaki Kibum.

"hiks.. hyung Kyu takut" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap memeluk kaki Kibum dan dengan hati yang sebenarnya tak rela itu diangkatnya tubuh Kyu yang mungil menggendong bocah Itu dan membawanya kabur dari kepungan para yeoja lapar.

"Hei bocah, kenapa kau bisa tau kampusku ?" tanya Kibum dingin pada bocah yang dengan santainya masih memasukkan bersendok-sendok ice cream ke mulutnya, sementara Kibum hanya berdoa dalam hati agar bocah keturunan evil di depannya itu tak meminta menambah ice creamnya lagi. #Hei Kibum tidak pelit dia hanya memikirkan keuangannya seminggu kedepan karena Kyu sudah memesan sepuluh mangkuk ice cream dari tadi.

"hei Kyu, kau tidak pulang? Nanti orang tuamu mencarimu" ucap Kibum khawatir sebenarnya berpura-pura khawatir, lagipula apa jadinya jika Kibum nanti yang dituduh menculik Kyuhyun padahal siapa juga yang mau menculik bocah bermulut pedas itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menyendokkan ice cream sebanyaknya ke mulut, dia menunduk menatap lantai kedai ice cream itu, hanya diam membuat Kibum mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

"uangmu jatuh?" tanya Kibum dengan hati-hati takut bocah yang ada di depannya itu akan menangis histeris dan membuatnya dipukuli massa, #hai.. itu sangat memalukan dan tentu saja menyakitkan.

"Kyu.. hiks.. Kyu tidak ingat" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terisak kecil.

"MWO?" teriak Kibum histeris dan sontak membuat seluruh penghuni kedai menatap kaget padanya, bahkan ada seorang ibu hamil yang langsung mengelus-elus perutnya.. mungkin agar anaknya tak bersikap aneh seperti namja yang berteriak tak jelas di hadapannya, tersadar dari tindakannya menganggu Kibum membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf.

"Kyu jangan bercanda, bahkan kau ingat namamu dan kenapa kau mencari Hyung?" ucap Kibum berusaha setenang mungkin, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kibum yang hampir membuat namja itu melompat kegirangan.

"dimana kau menemukannya Kyu? Aigoo selamat hidupku" dipeluknya proposal itu erat kemudian langsung memasukannya ke dalam tas berjaga-jaga supaya nyawa keduanya itu tak hilang lagi.

"dan kau bocah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi supaya mereka bisa menyelidiki identitasmu, hah.. bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan ingatan padahal aku hanya menyengolmu sedikit dan yang terluka itu lututmu bukan kepalamu, tak mungkin kan otakmu di lutut?" celoteh Kibum panjang lebar

"lalu Kyu akan tidur dimana? Ini sudah sore, apa Kyu akan tidur di kantor polisi?"

Eh, Kibum terdiam onyx hitamnya menatap ke dalam manic coklat Kyuhyun, mata itu sudah berkaca-kaca,

**Kibum POV**

"dan kau bocah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi supaya mereka bisa menyelidiki identitasmu, hah.. bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan ingatan padahal aku hanya menyengolmu sedikit dan yang terluka itu lututmu bukan kepalamu, tak mungkin kan otakmu di lutut?" celotehku panjang lebar pada bocah yang sudah membuat hariku begitu rumit.

"lalu Kyu akan tidur dimana? Ini sudah sore, apa Kyu akan tidur di kantor polisi?" tanya bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ya Tuhan aku sungguh tak tega.

Bagaimana kalau dia menginap di rumahku saja? Lagipula tak ada orang disana dan mungkin besok aku akan mengantarnya ke sekolahnya, well setidaknya seragamnya masih memiliki lokasi dan itu lebih baik daripada meninggalkanya seorang diri di Kantor Polisi, ya benar begitu saja.

Kibum POV end

"yak,. Baiklah Kyu kau boleh menginap di apartemenku dan besok aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolahmu" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus-elus rambut ikal Kyuhyun dan bocah itu sangat suka saat Kibum mengelus rambutnya padahal biasanya dia akan marah bila ada yang menyentuh mahkotanya itu.

"orang tua Hyung tidak marah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kanak-kanaknya.

"hyung tinggal sendiri" hanya itu yang Kibum ucapkan hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat bocah di hadapanya ini menanyakan perihal orang tuanya, padahal dia sudah terbiasa, bukan dia sudah mencoba terbiasa tapi yang dirasaknya tetap sama_sakit.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap namja yang lebih dewasa mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun dari umurnya itu, menatap luka di wajah namja itu ya selalu sama sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun melihatnya, tak berubah dan dia ingin merubah itu.

"Ayo bocah kita pulang, dan ingat jangan mengacau" ucap Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, dan dibalas senyum oleh bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu, digengamnya tangan Kibum merasa sang empunya tangan tak memberikan respon penolakan di eratkannya gengamanya tangannya, mereka pulang bergandengan tangan layaknya dongsaeng dan Hyung yang rukun.

"gomawo hyung"ucap Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Kibum ya dia bisa melihatnya walau harus mendogakkan sedikit wajahnya untuk menatap wajah namja yang tentunya lebih tinggi darinya itu sebuah seringgai tampak diwajahnya, sayangnya Kibum tak melihatnya namja itu terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanya sendiri.

**Tbc...**

**Wuahhhh... selesai juga **

**Dikerjakan dalam sehari sambil kerja**

**Author baru jadi gak sabaran, hhe**

**Belum kelihatan ya konfliknya? Ada yang bisa nebak? **

**Oke reader di tunggu reviewnya**

**Next? Stop? or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pertama-tama izinkan Author mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua reader yang mau mereview FF pertama saya yang saya buat chapter pertamanya dengan seperempat hati,**

**Awalnya tak mau melanjutkan karena syok sendiri melihat tulisanku yang sangat mengenaskan tapi setelah membaca review para reader saya hampir menangis haru, ternyata memang review para reader sangat berarti bagi Author jadi sudah baca jangan malas review ne.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lunatic Honey**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin and other...?**

**Reted : T for Telat Update**

**Gendre : Romace gak jadi**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepertinya punya saya, dan saya selalu berharap Tan Hangeng menjadi suamiku.**

**WARNING : Typos, OOC, Gaje, Fast Channel, Dsb...**

**Jangan tertipu Summary, author buatnya asal aja #pletak**

**Happy Reading #kalau ada yang mau baca**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"a.. apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mereka sampai di apartemen Kibum yang terbilang mewah setidaknya dari luar tapi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi di dalam apartemnya dimana semua terlihat abstrak. Ini bahkan sangat mirip dengan gudang.

Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul minta bocah laki-laki itu_kyuhyun untuk memakluminya.

Tuing.. Kibum menendang sebuah jaket yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, dia berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang menatap iba pada nasib sang jaket yang kini sudah pindah ke bawah kolong sova.

"kau mau makan apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum saat mereka sampai di dapur

"apa saja hyung" jawab Kyuhyun santai setelah mendudukannya dirinya sendiri di kursi sambil terus mengamati Kibum yang sibuk membongkar isi kulkasnya, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin masih layak untuk dimakan. Saat dia menemukan beberapa makanan di dalam kulkasya dia langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah, entahlah namja tampan itu bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia membuka kulkasnya.

Setelah berbongkar sekian lama dan menguras habis isi kulkasnya, dia menuju nakas yang tergantung di dinding dapurnya mengambil dua bungkus ramen yang setelah diperiksa kemasanya dia bersyukur karena belum memasuki masa expire.

"kau menyedihkan hyung, bagaimana bisa kau hidup di apartemen mewah tanpa makanan?" ucap Kyuhyun saat Kibum sudah meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen hangat di meja makan untuk kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedikitpun.

"setelah ini bereskan apartemenmu hyung" titah Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip perintah, dan Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya lelah sangat menyebalkan harus selalu berdebat dengan bocah kecil bermulut pedas di depanya itu.

Aktris berbakat Kim Heechul akhirnya kembali ke ranah hiburan, setelah vakum lebih dari dua tahun dia kembali meramaikan tanah hiburan Korea. "kemana anda selama vakum dua tahun ini? Banyak sekali pemirsa di rumah yang menanyakan hal ini?" sang reporter membuka pertanyaan pertamanya, wanita cantik yang bernama Kim Heechul itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Karena jiwaku itu memang ada pada dunia seni" wanita itu menjawab dengan anggun menambah kesan berkelas yang memang sudah melekat pada dirinya. Sang reporter mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya "delapanbelas tahun yang lalu di awal debut anda ketika anda sedang naik daun anda tiba-tiba saja menghilang selama dua tahun, sama seperti sekarang, apa benar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa saat itu anda mempunyai anak itu benar?" "itu hanya gosip saja, aku belum menikah mana mungkin punya anak, ada-ada saja" Heechul tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan sang reporter.

Bip..

"yak hyung kenapa kau matikan?" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima saat Kibum dengan seenak hatinya mematikan televisi yang tengah ditontonya.

"tak ada acara yang bagus"

"tapi aku mau melihat Kim Heechul hyung"

"dia itusudah tua"

"aish, biar saja tapi dia tetap cantik dan kehidupanya itu sangat misterius"

"berhenti bicara seperti orang dewasa " ucap Kibum kesal sambil mempouchkan bibir merah ranumnya, membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat tingakah Kibum yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"aku tak mau diantar ke sekolah"

"eh? Waeyo?"

"aku mau tinggal dengan Bummie Hyung saja"

"anniyo, tidak akan"

"yasudah kalau tidak boleh tapi apa Hyung tidak menyesal?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerjabkan matanya lucu di mata orang yang melihatnya tapi tidak bagi Kibum, dia merasa ada aura aneh keluar dari dalam bocah kecil itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"bukankah ini Kim Heechul? Bagaimana bisa hyung berfoto dengannya? Ah jangan-jangan hyung simpananya?" selidik Kyuhyun sambil menatap penuh selidik pada Kibum

Sementara namaj itu hanya diam, membisu bahkan mengerakan tubuhnya saja tidak, setetes cairan bening menetes dari onyx hitamnya yang tampak kosong dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal dengan sikapya walau dia tahu hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa bersama dengan namja manis yang kini tengah bersedih.

"ya Hyung kenapa kau tertawa?!" teriak Kyuhyun menyadarkan Kibum dari dunia hayalanya, namja itu terlihat linglung sambil sesekali masih menatap bingung kekanan dan kiri.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sedikit menyiapkan diri untuk memaki namja manis yang sudah merebut hatinya itu.

"ya Kibum Babbo sampai kapan kau bertingah seperti orang amnesia begitu?!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak sambil melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kibum dan sukses mendarat di wajah mulus Kibum, tak terasa sakit tapi cukup membuat Kibum tersadar seutuhnya.

"YAK.. bocah sialan darimana kau dapat foto itu? Dan aku bukan simpanan ahjuma itu!" ucap Kibum kesal, tanganya sudah bersiap mengangkat nakas yang ada di depanya untuk dilempar ke arah bocah setan yang mengganggu hidupnya itu. "pulang sana bocah"

"aku tak mau kembali ke panti, aku.. aku.. takut hyung" Kyuhyun meletakkan foto yang di pegangnya ke meja, digigitnya bibirnya agar air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk matanya tak melesat turun dan membuatnya semakin menyedihkan tapi sepertinya percuma buliran bening itu terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang semi pucat itu, Kibum cengo tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Kibum lembut menghampiri bocah itu tentunya setelah meletakan kembali nakas yang sudah diangkatnya itu kembali ke tempatnya semula, mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun dan lagi Kyuhyun memjamkanmatanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Kibum berikan walau hanya pada pucuk kepalanya.

Mereka duduk di sofa dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang ada dalam dekapan Kibum, namja kecil itu masih menangis sesenggukan dan Kibum dia hanya diam, sungguh dia tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukanya pada namja kecil yang masih menangis itu. Panti? Kibum jelas mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan soal tempat yang dulu sering dikunjunginya,

"Kyu.. sebenarnya ada apa? Kau mau berbagi dengan Hyung?" tanya Kibum lembut setelah dirasanya isakan dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun tak lagi terdengar dan tubuh bocah itu tak gemetar lagi.

"Kyuniie tak mau kembali ke panti Hyung, ibu penjaga panti disana semuanya jahat"

Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya walau dengan sedikit ragu, dieratkanya pelukanya pada tubuh Kibum walau membuat namja yang lebih tua darinya itu sedikit merasa sesak.

Kibum membuka suaranya walau sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harusnya dia ucapkan "tapi Kyu, mereka akan mencemaskanmu dan bagaimana kalau hyung diduga menculikmu?"

Akhiryna Kibum mengucapkanya juga walau dengan sedikit segan sebenarnya, dia tak tega melihat namja kecil pengacau hidupnya itu menangis, karena dia tau bagaimana rasanya kurang kasih sayang dan dia tak mau namja kecil itu bernasib sama denganya walau sebenarnya dia tak menyukai anak-anak tapi dia mungkin akan berusaha.

"tidak Hyung.. mereka akan menutup panti dan mereka akan membuang anak-anak yang tersisa disana, aku.. aku.. hiks"

Kyuhyun kembali terisak dipelukan Kibum, sakit.. hati kecil Kibum berdenyut sakit dan air matanya pun langsung melesat lolos dari mata indahnya mengalir dengan deras sampai menetes pada tengkuk Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"hyung, jangan menangis Kyu baik-baik saja, aku bisa kembali sendiri ke panti sekarang aku tak akan memaksa hyung lagi"

Dilepaskanya pelukannya dari tubuh Kibum setelah mengusap air matanya sendiri dia berjalan mengambil tasanya yang masih tergeletak di depan pintu masuk, memakainya dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit dipegangnya knop pintu dengan ragu sebelum namja kecil itu memutar knop pintu, Kyuhyun terdiam saat tiba-tiba Kibum mendekapnya berlutut memeluk namja kecil itu menengelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun sambil terus menangis.

Merasa de javu, hanya saja tadi Kyuhyun yang berada di posisi Kibum, diuspnya lembut surai hitam Kibum persis sepertinya yang dilakukan namja itu padanya tadi.

"jangan pergi.. Kyunnie.. hiks.. hyung.. hiks tak akan membiarkan mereka membuangmu" ucap Kibum disela isak tangisnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul pada awalnya sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai di wajah tampanya.

_**Yang ini dibilang jenius? Mana ada Panti Asuhan yang hampir tutup bisa menyekolahakan anak asuhnya di sekolah elit, hyung kau tidak melihat seragam sekolahku? Kau sangat mudah ditipu dan itu membuatku semakin mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

"hei.. umurmu berapa masih bertingkah begini?" ucap Siwon pada Kibum yang masih membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuannya sambil mendengarkan musik dari earhone yang terpasang ditelinganya, sesekali memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik yang di dengarnya sementara namja tampan yang menjadi temptanya berbaring itu masih membaca alkitab yang mungkin sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala mengigat betuknya sudah terlihat tua karena terlalu sering dibaca oleh sang pemilik.

Tug.. sebuah jitakan lembut dilayangkan namja tampan itu ke kepala Kibum yang sepertinya akan terlelap, namja berkulit putih salju itu bangun dengan sedikit kaget.

"waeyo hyung?" tanya Kibum setelah mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Siwon menatap namja tampan yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama menginjakkan kakinya di universits itu intens, tak berubah malah semakin tampan setiap kali Kibum memandangnya.

"hei.. berhenti menatapku begitu, kau membuatku takut" ucap Siwon sambil sedikit tertawa, menampakan senyum joker yang menawan di wajahnya.

Andai sang punya senyuman tau bahwa makhluk yang ada di hadapanya ingin pingsan seketika melihat senyum indah itu, Kibum menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dia yakini sudah memerah sedikit mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"manis" ucap Siwon takala melihat sikap Kibum yang terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang err.. jatuh cinta mungkin dan sukses ucapan Siwon itu membuat Kibum merasa wajahnya memanas, diremasnya ujung kaosnya saking senangnya.

"aish Bummie seandainya aku ini seme maka yang kau pasti aku jadikan Uke" ucap Siwon tegas dan membuat Kibum mengangkat wajahnya menatap kaget pada Siwon matanya berbinar seolah baru mendapat sebuah hadiah lotre milyaran Won.

"dan itu akan menjadi lelucon yang sangat lucu" ucap Siwon sebelum dia tertawa cukup keras mengingat ucapnya sendiri

Lagi..

Sekali lagi..

Hati Kibum hancur..

Mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

Kibum menggetukan ujung sepatunya ke lantai, membosankan menunggu Siwon yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang Dosen entah masalah apa dan Kibum juga tak tertarik untuk tahu masalah itu.

"hei, lama menunggu?" Siwon menepuk pelan pundak Kibum membuat sang korban mepouchkan bibirnya kesal.

"mianhe, tadi Jung Seongsaenim membahas masalah.. " ucapan Siwon tepotong saat Kibum menutup kedua telinganya dan berjalan menjahui namja tampan itu.

"aku tidak peduli" ucap Kibum sambil terus melangkah, entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin sekali mengeplak kepala seseorang dan sepertinya bocah evil bernama Kyuhyun itu cukup bagus untuk dijadikan sasaran empuk. Kibum sedikit menarik bibirnya keatas, tersenyum.. seminggu sudah dia tinggal dengan bocah kecil itu dan masih dengan dalil tidak mau ditangkap pengurus panti Kyuhyun tetap berdiam diri di apartemen Kibum sampai Panti tempat dia tinggal resmi ditutup.

"hei.. kau mau kemana Bummie?"

"aish.. Hyung aku lapar ayo traktir aku sebagai upah menjadi satpammu seharian ini"

Namja itu melotot ke arah Siwon menampakan deathgradenya yang tak membuat Siwon takut sedikitpun malah namja tampan itu ungin menggigit gemas jari telunjuk Kibum yang kini tepat menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancungnya.

"kurasa dua porsi pasta tak buruk, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon sambil membolak balik buku menu yang memang tersedia di setiap stand dalam kafetaria Universitas mereka, cukup ramai saat itu mengingat sekarang sudah hampir setengah satu siang dimana memang waktu yang tepat untuk memasukan beberapa makanan penambah energi.

"terserah Hyung saja lagipula bukan aku yang membayar" jawab Kibum asal tanpa melepaskan pandanganya pada buku yang kini tengah dibacanya atau mungikn sedang dihapalnya melihat namja itu sedikit berkomat kamit menggulang setiap kalimat yang tertulis di buku berukuran cukup tebal itu.

"kau ada test nanti?''

Diam. .

Tak ada sahutan Kibum atas pertanyaan Siwon tetap tefokus pada buku bacaanya, sedikit menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke kursi menunggu pesanan mereka datang setelah Siwon sebelumnya memutuskan memesan dua porsi pasta dan juice melon, percuma saja mengajak Kibum yang sedang khusuk menghapal untuk berbicara karena namja yang cukup berprestasi di Kampus itu seolah menutup seluruh indra yang ada di tubuhnya saat sedang membaca.

Drrt... drtt... drt..drttt... handphone Kibum bergetar, tapi namja itu tak mempedulikanya dia tetap membaca materi yang akan diujikan sang Dosen padanya nanti.

"Bummmie Handphone"

" hal ini disebut sebagai pertumbuhan yang buruk karena..eumb" Kibum masih bergumam sambil sesekali melihat buku yang sudah penuh oleh coretan pensil itu.

"bummie Handphone"

Nyuuutt

"aww.. ya Hyung kenapa kau menarik hidungku" ucap Kibum sebal sambil mengelus hidungnya.

"handphonemu berbunyi"

"Ne.. arasso, yak.. kau mau kemana bocah setan?!" teriak Kibum pada handphonenya yang tak berdosa kalau memiliki tangan mungkin benda itu akan mengikuti jejak Siwon untuk menutup telinganya.

"dasar seenaknya sendiri, apa-apaan itu?" gumam Kibum sambil sesekali mendelik kesal pada handphonenya

"nugu? Namjachingumu ne?"

"ani, hanya e.. sepupuku" jawab Kibum sedikit ragu, sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya ayolah dia tak pandai berbohong.

"jadi kau tinggal dengan seorang pria makanya kau melarangku ke apartemenmu?"

Namja tinggi itu menatap penuh selidik pada Kibum, sementara namja manis itu menatap bingung pada Siwon sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"aish" decih Siwon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kibum sambil menghentakan kakinya, terlihat sangat aneh terkesan bukan seperti Siwon yang dikenalnya.

"dia cemburu eoh?" tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum sebuah senyum tersemat manis di bibir merahnya.

.

.

.

Hoammm... sekali lagi Kibum menguap, sesekali mencoba membuka matanya walau akhirnya dia harus tertidur lagi.

Pluk.. sebuah spatula mendarat mulus ke kepala Kibum yang masih terbaring di atas meja makan, tak merasa terganggu namja itu tetap memejamkan matanya.

"ya Hyung, ini sudah jam sembilan sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" namja kecil itu berdecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang

"5 menit lagi" ucap Kibum sambil mengangkat tanganya menunjukan lima jarinya, sementara Kyuhyun dia sudah bersiap dengan seember air di tanganya, diurugkanya niatnya menyiram Kibum saat dilihatnya wajah damai hyungnya itu .

Dikencangkanya tali aprone yang melekat di pinggangnya, kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang tersedia di dapur, semenjak hampir dua pekan tinggal di apartemen Kibum namja kecil itu yang mengatur segala urusan di sana, sementara sang pemilik terlihat tidak terlalu peduli.

Aroma khas nasi goreng menguar di seluruh penjuru dapur, membangkitkan selera setiap hidung yang mencium aromanya tak terkecuali Kibum, namja itu akhirnya membuka mata walaupun masih menggantuk rasa lapar di perutnya lebih mendominasi.

"makanlah hyung, bukannya tadi malam hyung juga tidak makan?"

"ne" jawab Kibum dan mulai menyendokan nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya.

Hening..

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari dua insan yang ada di meja makan itu kecuali suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring,

"Eum.. Kyu kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini" suara Kibum menghentikan acara menyendokan nasi ke mulut yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan, namja kecil itu mengernyit bingung.

"kau masih mengantuk hyung?"

"huft.. begini Kyu karena kau itu masih anak-anak dan tak perlu melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah sendirian, aku kan bisa menyewa seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah"

"dan membiarkan tempat ini seperti kapal pecah setiap harinya.? Sama seperti yang hyung lakukan selama ini? Lagipula ini Seoul hyung, tak mudah mencari orang yang mau membereskan rumah" omel Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengaduk-aduk sisa nasi di piringnya.

Sreekk.. Kibum bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun sebelum bergegas ke ruang tamu kembali melanjutkan acara tidur paginya yang sempat terganggu.

"hah.. yang begitu ingin jadi seme?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing, dia sangat yakin sepuluh tahun lagi saat dia sudah seusia Kibum yang sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Teliiilit... telillilit...#anggap saja itu suara telphone rumah ya?

"hyung angkat telphone itu!" teriak Kyuhyun dari arah dapur,

"kau saja Kyu" jawab Kibum malas sambil menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal

"aku sedang mencuci piring, lagipula itu pasti telpon bukan untukku!" kembali namja kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan spons ditanganya itu berteriak, masih menyibukan dirinya dengan busa-busa di tanganya.

Tilllitt... tillilitt..

"sepuluh detik lagi telpon itu masih berbunyi, panci ini akan melayang ke wajah manismu itu hyung!" kembali Kyuhyun berteriak saat Kibum tak memberikan responan yang berarti pada teriakannya sebelumnya.

"hei, ini hari minggu berhenti mengganggu tidur orang" cerocos Kibum mengangkat telpon yang bersuara indah itu sukses menggangu tidur pagi eerr.. siangnya atau tidur pagi menjelang siangnya, entahlah..

"hei Bummie ini aku Siwon, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh dan kau masih belum mandi, benar-benar" suara diseberang line telpon sontak membuat Kibum gelaggapan.

"ya Siwon Hyung, aku kira tadi siapa mianhe "

"dengar ya Bummie, hari ini aku sangat senang sekali, coba tebak kenapa?" ucara Siwon semangat, darimana Kibum tau tentu dari nada suara siwon yang memburu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"kau menang lotre?" tany a Kibum

"aish, aku tak mungkin berjudi, tebak lagi"

"kau ingin membelikanku mobil?"

"aish, kau bisa membelinya sendiri"

"katakan saja Hyung, aku masih mengantuk"

"baiklah, kau tau Lee Sungmin? Ketua klub cheerleaders?" ucap Siwon antusias,

"si ratu kampus? Ada apa denganya?" jawab Kibum malas

"aku .. emm. Berpacaran denganya, dengar Bummie aku tak manyangka dia menerimaku"

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Air mata Kibum jatuh membasahi pipinya, tanganya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak,

"Bummie? Kau masih disana?"

"nn.. ne selamat Hyung dia kan sangat cantik.. sangat co..cocok ya sangat cocok denganmu"

"hahahaha.. ya Bummie aku beruntung dan kau carilah pria yang mau jadi Ukemu"

Tek... Kibum menaruh gagang handphone kembali ke tempatnya,

Sakit.. bahkan dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, air mata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya sebelum dia terduduk dan menangis sesengukan.

"aish.. orang itu benar-benar" geram Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara tangis Kibum, dia menulikan telinganya dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan cuci piringnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc...**

**Adakah yang menunggu FF ini ?**

**Nah, chapter 2 akhirnya Update juga sebenarnya sudah lama selesai tapi author males update**

**Benar-benar pusing buat kelanjutannya buat yang ada masukan tolong bagi ke author ya #melas**

**.**

**.**

Balasan untuk review chapter 1

**kitten-kitty** : peluk readers.. :D

Gimana ya? Gak bisa dibilang terinspirasi dari manga itu juga, soalnya ceritanya gak sama. Cuman ngambil dikit cara pertemuan Kyu ma Bum aja dan cara mereka bisa tinggal bareng.

Author mentok deh ma cara itu, makanya author bikin judulnya sama manga itu biar gak di bilang plagiat #author banyak omong

Perjalanan ma cerita gak sama cuman awalnya aja gitu yang mungkin mirip.

Ne, ne udah lanjut

Review lagi ne

**Lin** : ne, udah lanjut.. haha itu kayaknya susah ya

Jangan bosen review ya :D

**Ecca** : ya ini saya lanjutkan, gomawo dukunganya.. reviewnya lagi ne?

**Uri Magnae** : eumb, phedofil itu apa? #ditimpuk bakiak

Hehehe soalnya author gak sabar mau publish jadi baru separoh udah di publish

Review lagi ne? Gomawo :D

**Lee bummebum** : masa? Wah, saya terharu #nyaritisu

Review jangan bosen ya :D

**Cho97** : hehhee.. sama aq juga sangat suka. Sstt.. hati2 ntar digetok Pasukan labu?

Gomawo reviewnya jangan bosen ya?

**ShinJoo24** : hhe. Sepertinya itu bakat alaminya, gomawo reviewnya, lagi-lagi author mewek karena terharu.. semangati author lagi ya? :D

**Song Je Yoo**: ya dia menyusahkan tapi Kibum tidak keberatan # gue keberatan thor

Ya ne lanjutanya maaf kalau masih mengenaskan.

Salam kenal juga :D

Review lagi nde?

**Kim Rae Sun** : sepertinya begitu? #author labil

Author juga bingung sama sepertimu tapi tetap maksa lanjutin walau kayaknya bakal gaje,

Semangati author dengan review rae sun yang bener-bener bikin author bangkit dari kuburan?

Tentu saja boleh #peluk Rae Sun

**R407** : pas liat review kamu aku langsung teriak-teriak girang rada gaje gitu

Author yang aku suka banget Ffnya review aq #pengen nangis saking terharunya

Soal itu bagaimana ya? #author sok mikir

Siap, saya usahakan lanjutkan (hormat mode on)

**sparkyu amore** : benarkah? Dia OOC banget disini ya?

Hiii.. saya tak janji gak lama tapi yang penting lanjut ya

Review lagi :D #pake maksa


	3. Chapter 3

**Author mau curhat dikit boleh? Walaupun gak boleh Autor tetep maksa**

**Ne Author galau karena semua File yang nyimpen data FF Author baik yang lama ataupun yang Baru dan belum di Update ilang tak berbekas dan alhasil Author tergiur akan kata-kata Hiatus tapi setelah baca review reader lagi akhirnya batal deh. HAHAHA**

**Dan mengetik ulang? NO, Author gak bisa **

**Author tetep sedih itu data hilang, HuHuHu**

**Itu aja cuap gajenya terima kasih sudah mengurangi sedikit beban Author #lebay mode on**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lunatic Honey

Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin and other...?

Reted : T for Tulalit

Gendre : Romace gak jadi

Disclaimer : FF ini sepertinya punya saya sepertinya, dan saya selalu berharap SUPER JUNIOR kembali utuh.

WARNING : Typos, OOC, Gaje, Fast Channel, Dsb...

Note : Jangan tertipu Summary, author buatnya asal aja #pletak

Dan mungki banyak kejutan di cerita ini karena jujur sejak awal Author belum ada kejelasan tentang alur cerita ne FF #bowww

Happy Reading #kalau ada yang mau baca

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih, tanganya meraih gagang pintu dengan enggan.

Kembali bocah kecil itu menarik nafasnya berat seolah ada beban yang sangat berat yang menghalanginya membuka pintu itu, perlahan dihembuskanny lagi nafasnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi ditariknya nafasnya dalam sebelum membuka pintu bertuliskan Rose 636

Saat pintu itu terbuka dengan segera Obsidanya tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di ranjang yang hanya ada satu-satunya diruangan itu. selang infus di tangan kirinya dan masker oksigen di wajahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali bocah itu berkunjung.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang, kembali onyx coklatnya menatap sosok yang masih terbaring lemah di hadapanya dengan sendu

"huft.. Cho Kyuhyun mengapa nasibmu begitu malang? Kapan kau akan sadar? Ini sudah hampir satu tahun", ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog ria dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menatap namja yang berkisar beberapa belas tahun lebih tua darinya yang terbaring tak bergerak.

Jika tak melihat dadanya yang naik turun maka tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa namja yang sudah hampir satu tahun menghuni rumah sakit itu masih hidup.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya hanya Kyuhyun yang menatap kosong pada sosok yang ada di depanya. Bocah kecil itu terlalu malas untuk mengajak bicara sosok yang bahkan tak mungkin menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

Perlahan tangan mungil Kyuhyun mengelus pipi namja yang ada di hadapanya, perlahan dengan hati-hati seolah dia sedang mengelus sebuah artefak bersejarah bernilai jutaan dollar.

"cepat bangun Cho Kyuhyun, aku lelah harus terus berada dalam tubuh ini"

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan gontai saat tangan kekar Siwon menariknya dari tadi kesana dan kesini, namja manis itu merengut kesal saat Siwon masih saja terus mengandeng atau menarik tangan Kibum tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mengerikan dari para yeoja untuk Kibum.

Setelah berputar hampir setengah jam namja tampan pemilik senyum joker itu akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di salah satu pohon rindang yang ada di taman Kampus. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di hamparan rumput hijau di bawah pohon namja tampan itu menarik Kibum untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kibum menurut saja meski dengan wajah yang tertekuk kesal.

"Kau tau Bummie, aku benar-benar tidak percaya Sungmin menerimaku."

"kau taukan dia sangat populer, aku sangat beruntung

SURPP..

"Dan kau tau Bummie tadi pagi dia hampir menciumku"

SURRRPPPPPPPPP...

"YAK.. Kim Kibum kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih? Berhenti meminum susu kotk bodoh itu" umpat Siwon kesal saat mendapati Kibum yang tak memperhatikannya sama sekali malah sibuk dengan susu kotaknya.

"aku tidak tuli Hyung", ucap Kibum malas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Siwon

Namja tampan itu berdecak kesal sambil sesekali menatap Kibum yang eerr.. terlihat manis

Eh, Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat pikiran aneh melintas di kepalanya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya menetralisir otaknya yang mungkin mulai konslet.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?," tanya Kibum khawatir saat mendapati wajah Siwon yang sedikit memerah mungin karena cuaca yang cukup panas?

"A..anio.. jangan mendekatiku," ucap Siwon sedikit panik dan mendorong wajah Kibum saat namja berkulit putih itu mendekat ke arahnya

"yak.. apa-apaan Hyung, kau yang menariku kesana-kemari dan sekarang kau mengusirku seolah aku yang membututimu kesana kemari? Dasar namja Babbo, ganggu saja yeojachingumu itu dan jangan repot-repot ke Fakultasku dan menarik-nariku, HAH!" ucap Kibum panjang lembar dan membuat Siwon sedikit terperangah dengan tingkah ajaib Kibum yang terkesan sangat out character.

"hahhahhaa.. aku tak menyangka seorang Kim Kibum bisa bicara sepanjang itu ketika marah,"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil melipat kedua lenganya di depan dada membuat tawa Siwon semakin kencang, dan hei bukankah namja tampan yang perfecsionis itu juga sedang out character?

"sudahlah.. aku mau menemui Minnie dulu"

Siwon mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kibum lembut sambil sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Setelah itu namja tampan itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum diam ditempatnya terduduk meski sudah cukup lama Siwon pergi dari tempat itu sepertinya separuh roh Kibum belum kembali ke jasadnya,

Sesak.. bagai dihantam berton-ton batu setiap kali Siwon dengan mudahnya memuji Sungmin dihadapanya, menunjukan sebagaimana besar cintanya pada sosok yeoja cantik bermarga Lee itu dan jangan lupakan setiap detail adegan romantis yang mereka lakukan selalu dibeberkannya pada Kibum.

Sebenarnya tak masalah jikalau Kibum hanya sebagai sahabat lama Siwon mendengar itu semua tapi Kibum bukan hanya sekedar sahabat Siwon, namja manis itu juga menyukai Siwon sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Siwon Babbo dasar namja sialan"

Kibum mengepalkan tanganya sampai kukunya memutih, bagaimanapun dia seorang namja tak boleh ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Kembali dipasangnya ekspersi dingin yang selama ini selau melekat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"uwaaaaaaaaaa... DASAR LEE SUNGMIN SIALAN, PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG! RASAKAN INI" teriak Kibum histeris sambil memukul-mukul boneka beruang tak berdosa yang ada di depanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sudah hampir satu jam namja berjuluk Snow White karena sikapnya yang dingin itu melakukan hal bodoh tak berguna itu sejak satu jam yang lalu dan bila ada yang melihatnya bisa dipastikan julukan pangeran es akan lepas dengan telak dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan saat kembali teriakan Kibum yang menurutnya seperti suara yeoja ababil kembali terdengar, berpura-pura tak mendengarnya kembali namja kecil itu memainkan laptop di depannya sambil sesekali menguling-gulingkan badanya yang pegal.

Seharian dia membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Kibum kemarin dan beberapa detik yang lalu saat Kibum kembali dari Kampusnya kembali namja manis itu mengacak prabot rumah.

Kyuhyun memilih tak peduli terlalu melelahkan selama seminggu sejak insiden siwon jadian dengan yeoja bernama Sungmin setiap harinya Kibum selalu uring-uringan dan marah-marah tak jelas. Bahkan beberapa barang dalam apartemen Kibum harus brpindah ke tong sampah saat namja manis itu dengan tidak berkeprimanusiannya melemparkanya ke dinding.

"Kyu, kau harus membantuku", ucap Kibum sambil memasang tampang memelas yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun harus menelan ludahnya beberapa kali.

"aa.. aku hanya anak kecil Hyung jangan libatkan aku", sangah Kyuhyun dan kembali sibuk pada laptopnya

"ayolah Kyu.."

"berhenti merengek Hyung"

"Jebal Kyu" pinta Kibum dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun tetap dengan tampang memelasnya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan. Bukan tak mau membantu sebenarnya hanya saja namja bersurai ikal itu juga merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Kibum hanya bedanya saat ini hati Kibum sakit tiap Siwon menyebut nama Sungmin dan hati Kyuhyun sakit tiap kali Kibum menyebut nama Siwon.

"lihat Hyung ada permaianan yang menarik di internet, ini sangat populer", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan layar laptopnya kepada Kibum, namja itu sedikit memanjangkan lehernya menatap layar laptop Kyuhyun yang sudah berlatar pink dengan wallpaper meriah bergambarkan lambang love dan mawar,

"menggelikan", ucap Kibum

"yasudah kalau tidak mau padahal keakuratannya hampir seratus persen loh" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menjauhkan laptopnya atau tepatnya laptop Kibum yang saat ini ada di tanganya yang dikalimnya menjadi miliknya.

"AKU MAU COBA", teriak Kibum antara bersemangat dan khawatir membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkikik geli.

Kembali diletakannya laptopnya di kasur dan membiarkan Kibum ikut melihatke layar.

"masukan nama anda", ucap Kyuhyun membaca perinta yang tertera di layar laptopnya

**KIM KIBUM **

"Masukan nama pasangan anda",

**CHOI SIWON**

Love Tester Proses...

Kibum mengepalkan tanganya di depan dada sambil berkomat-kamit tak jelas menunggu hasil test yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat akurat itu.

**KIM KIBUM dan CHOI SIWON **

**Hasil Test Kecocokan anda adalah 1 %**

Kibum menatap tak percaya pada layar laptop, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan tanganya sudah siap melempar laptop itu ke dinding kalau saja Kyuhyun tak segera menghentikanya

"ada tipsnya Hyung, tenang dulu", ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenagkan sosok singa bertanduk yang ada di depanya dan sepertinya berhasil. Kibum memasukan kembali tanduk yang tadi sudah muncul di atas kepalanya dan beralih menatap monitor.

**Tips Untuk Anda**

**KISAH CINTA KALIAN AKAN RUMIT DAN DIPENUHI AKAN BADAI MASALAH**

**DAN MUNGKIN KISAH CINTA KALIAN TIDAKA AKAN BERTAHAN LAMA**

**DAN BAGI YANG CINTANYA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN SEBAIKNYA MENYERAH SAJA **

**KARENA TAK MUNGKIN BERHASIL**

Tuich..

Sebuah sudut persegi muncul di sudut dahi Kibum menandakan namja itu sedang dalam batas kekesalan yang tidak normal.

"UWAAAAAAA... menyebalkan ini penipuan", rengek Kibum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptotnya sementara Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil berguling-guling setelah membaca hasil love tester Kibum.

"UWAaa.. ini .. hahhaa.. menyedihkan.. HAHHAHHAAa", tawa Kyuhyun meledak saat menatap ekspresi Kibum yang menggelikan menurutnya.

Pletak.. sebuah jitakan mendarat indah di kepala Kyuhyun sebelum Kibum keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

**KIM KIBUM dan CHO KYUHYUN **

**Hasil Test Kecocokan anda adalah 99 %**

Dan sebuah seringai kembali terpasang di wajah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

**Selesai juga akhirnya**

**Author ngetiknya dalam satu hari loh #bangga**

**Lagian ni ide udah meloncat-loncat pengen dikeluarin**

**Balasan review chap 2 next chap aja di bales ya?**

**Autor gak nerima kata NO #lagi-lagi maksa**

**JADI TETEP RnR NE?**

**Terlalu singkat?**

**Alasanya ada di awal kan? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Thank's to **

**sparkyu amore**, R407, **Kim Rae Sun,**

Song Je Yoo, **ShinJoo24**, Cho97,

**Lee bummebum**, Uri Magnae, **ecca,**

Lin, **kitten-kitty**, Kyu my bias,

**yea**, risaawaw, **Choi Hye Won, **

meyy-chaan, , Elfishy,

**Won**, ichiko yuuki, **407**

**.**

**.**

Maaf tak bisa membalas satu-satu review kalian tapi aku baca terus kok, hhe

Bukannya gak bisa tapi gak tau meski jawab apa #mewekgaje

Chap depan janji deh kalau yang review banyak pasti aku bales #modus

Ternyata banyak yang **gak suka** sama pair **SiMin **ya?

Ayo kita **vote** ini harus jadi **KyuBum**, **Sibum **atau** SiMin**?

Suara terbanyak yang menang ^^V

.

.

.

Happy Reading..

.

Bulan bersinar terang, memamerkan sinarnya yang siap menerangi malam yang gelap gulita itu

Suasana yang sepi membuat aura disekitar menjadi seram dan seandainya ini FF dengan gendre mystery mungkin suara lolongan anjing sudah menjadi latar dari cerita ini tapi toh inikan FF dengan gendre abal yang Authornya sendiri tak tahu,

Kembali ke cerita...

Seorang namja berseragam senior high school berjalan santai sambil menyesap minuman kaleng bermerek *piip* (disensor karena bukan produk sponsor) yang ada di tangannya, sesekali tiupan angin kecil menerbangkan ujung poni ikalnya yang memberi efek keren pada sang empunya.

Aii –seandainya disini ada banyak yeoja pastilah suara para fangirl itu sudah terdengar membahana.

Sebenarnya itu tak juga terlalu penting bagi sang namja, lagipula jalanan malam kota seoul saat itu tak terlalu ramai padahal waktu baru menunjukkan jam delapan malam dan hei.. apa yang dilakukan seorang yang berstatus siswa berkeliaran di malam yang sepi ini?

Well –seperti biasa namja ikal maniak game itu baru saja pulang dari kegiatan apel ke rumah sang kekasih atau katakanlah game center.

Srekk..

"siapa itu.?" Tanya Kyuhyun si namja yang baru pulang ngapel di game center saat mendapati suara aneh dari arah belakangnya

Tak ada sahutan dan sepertinya suara aneh itu juga hilang

Srekk..

"hei.. siapa itu? Jangan menakutiku!" teriak Kyuhyun geram dan sambil memasang kuda-kudanya siap menerjang makhluk apa saja yang akan muncul dari balik pohon yang tumbuh cukup rindang di pinggir jalan itu

Apakah itu maniak? Seorang psyco? Alien? Atau salah satu zombi yang keluar dari game? Yeah sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan saat

tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk muncul dari balik pohon

kita perlu ralat bahwa sesuatu yang muncul itu bukan makhluk tapi seorang Kakek tua berpakaian kumuh dan hilang sudah fantasi gila dari otak seorang Cho Kyuhyun, namja bersurai ikal itu menghela nafasnya antara lega dan kecewa.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya mencari beberapa lembar uang yang masih tersisa dan bisa diberikan pada sang Kakek

Hei, lagipula bukan salah Kyuhyun menganggap sang Kakek seorang err.. katakanlah gelandangan

Pakaian lusuh yang entah apa warnanya semula yang pasti sekarang sudah bertranspormasi menjadi warna abu-abu debu, sudah banyak sobekan di kanan dan kiri dan beberapa bagian yang sudah di tambal cukup menjelaskan identitas sang Pak Tua atau sebut saja sang Kakek.

Grebbb..

Sang Kakek menggengam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, aura dingin sentak menyeruak di sekitar memberi nuansa mengerikan bagi siapapun yang berada dalam limgkupannya tak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Saat tangan renta itu menyentuh Kyuhyun sontak membuat namja ikal itu tersentak kaget karena tangan sang Kakek yang sedingin es, mungkin dikarenakan terlalu lama diluar dalam cuaca dingin begini atau karena alasan lain yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"maaf Kek, aku tak bermaksud menghinamu."

"aa..aku ingin bberrtemu anakku."lirih sang Kakek hampir menyerupai bisikan tapi untung karena suasana yang sepi yang bahkan suara jangkrikpun tak terdengar, hell ini di tengah kota bahkan tak ada suatu suara kendaraanpun yang terdengar.

"memangnya anak Kakek dimana.? Nanti aku antar." Tawar Kyuhyun tulus saat mendapati onyx kelabu sang Kakek menatapnya penuh harap setidaknya sang Evil sedang ingin berbuat kebaikan di masa mudanya.

"tak bii,,saaa kauuuu.. tak bisa menantarku." Ucap sang Kakek sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya yang tampak gemetaran

"kenapa tak bisa? Aku bisa mengambil mobilku dirumah dulu kalau mau."

"takk adaa waktuu laagii, ssebentar laggiii Kakkeek akan mati"

"MWO ? mati? Darimana Kakek tau? Hal seperti itu mustahil diketahui." Histeris Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sedikit berlebihan

"lalu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membantumu bertemu keluargamu.?"

"akkkuu iiingin meminnnta waktu hidupmu." Lirih sang Kakek yang kayanya habis karokean sampai suaranya serak begitu #plak –abaikan

"ambilah, jika hanya separuh tak apa, lagipula tak akan ada yang menagisiku saat aku mati nanti." Kyuhyun terseyum tulus meski kilat kepedihan masih ketara di wajah tampannya.

Cukup lama sang Kakek memandang Kyuhyun ragu tapi setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun maka mulailan sanga Kakek memejamkan matanya sambil sedikit merapal mantra yang entah apa karena tak terdengar jelas hanya suara komat-kamit aneh yang menyapu gendang telinga Kyuhyun

"WHOOAAA.."teriak Kyuhyun kaget hampir saja namja tampan itu terjungkal kalau saja dia sedang dalam posisi yang tak seimbang

Mata sang Kakek berubah jadi semerah darah, menakjubkan dan menggerikan disaat bersamaan dan kini mata itu menatap sangar ke arah Kyuhyun seakan siap menelan bulat-bulat hanya dengan tatapan mata.

"anak muda yang baik hati, tapi walau aku mengambil seluruh waktumu masih tak akan cukup untukku." Jelas sang Kakek dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya, matanya sudah tak berwarna merah seperti tadi lagi.

Kyuhyun mengrjabkan matanya imut sambil memandang heran pada sang Kakek.

"kenapa begitu.?"

"karena waktumu di dunia ini hanya sampai akhir malam ini." Jelas sang Kakek kalem sementara Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget tapi segera diubahnya ekspresi terkejutnya dengan senyuman miris.

"ya, setidaknya aku bisa segera menyusul Appa dan Eomma kalau begitu." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatapi langit, bahkan sepertinya para bintang yang selalu menghiasi langit malam juga tak mau menampakkan rupanya malam itu.

"baiklah Kek, eh.. kemana Kakek itu? Apa aku tadi menghayal.?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan dengan segera namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat aneh itu. #Author merinding gara-gara dikipas kenceng2 tengah malem (gak nanya)

Namja berambut ikal itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, otaknya sedang berpikir hal apa yang akan dilakukannya di detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya.

Mungkin akan bagus bila dia sempat memiliki kekasih tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang terdegar bagus, sedikit terkekeh sendiri Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Obsidanya melebar takala mendapati seorang yeoja err –sepertinya namja cantik yang menyebrang jalan tergesa-gesa tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Secepatnya Kyuhyun berlari ke arah namja itu saat mendapati sebuah truk yang melaju cukup kencang ke arah sang namja, entah karena terlalu sering menonton serial superhero atau drama picisan yang memuakkan sehingga seorang Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi seseorang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Atau mungkin dia ingin melakukan sebuah kebaikan sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

BRUAGHHH...

"Kibummie!" teriak histeris seorang yeoja cantik yang masih terpaku di pinggir jalan, air matanya sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"eugh.." Kyuhyun memeganggi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa nyeri sambil mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya yang cukup ramai

"Bummie.. hiks.. cepat panggil ambulance.." teriak seorang yeoja histeris sambil memeluk sesosok namja cantik yang kini terpejam dalam dekapannya, ahh.. Kyuhyun ingat namja itu yang tadi di tolongnya dan syukurlah sepertinya namja itu tak terlalu mendapat luka yang berarti.

"cepat tolong namja ini sekarat!" teriak seorang Ahjussi yang mencoba mengangkat sesosok tubuh yang kini terkapar di jalan, darah segar menghambur dari sekujur kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Warna merah itu tampak menyatu padu dengan warna jalanan yang hitam, menimbulkan bau anyir yang khas dan tatapan orang-orang disana hanya mengiba pada sosok yang kini mungkin sebentar lagi akan meregang nyawa.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sosok itu yang kini seakan bermandikan darah yang terkapar tak jauh darinya itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"aa..apa-apaan ini?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakn detak jantungnya, aliran darahnya dan deru nafasnya sendiri bahkan dia merasa baik-baik saja tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

"hei, adik kecil kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang namja pada Kyuhyun, ya.. namja itu bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan bisa diyakini bahwa umur sang namja mungkin lebih muda dari Kyuhyun dan dia memanggilnya adik kecil.

SemeNtara di seberang sana seorang Kakek tengah tersenyum ramah pada sosok Kyuhyun dan entah kenapa tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke arah tubuhnya sendiri.

"hiks.. HYUNGGGGG.."

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

**.**

**.**

**Krik..krik..**

**Ada yang ingat FF abal ini.?**

**Mianhe, sebenarnya sudah lama chapter 4 selesai**

**Tapi (lagi-lagi) hilang entah kemana**

**Dan terpaksa mengetik ulang dan tetunya ceritanya sudah berubah **

**dan dipotong separuh #ketawa nista**

**Udah telat update pendek pula, **

**Karena trauma ne FF bakal ilang lagi. HuH**

**Gimana makin gaje ya? **

**Chap depan insya Allah di panjangin kalau masih ada yang minat baca**

**REVIEW ya?**

**Biar semangat melanjutkan lagi. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasan Reviews for ****Lunatic Honey**

**Note : sengaja Author cantumkan review dari para readers soalnya pengalaman Author pribadi kalau review udah kelamaan kadang lupa sama apa yang di review kemarin jadi agak ga nyambung ama jawaban Authornya. #alesan.**

**bryan ryeohyun 7/31/13 . chapter 4 **

kyubum bleh  
sibum bleh  
inti'a slh 1 dr 2 tu coz' ff sibum ma kyubum jrg bgt

**Bryan Andrew Cho : iya betul. Sedih deh jadinya. Padahal aku suka tapi banyak yang pindah ke pair yang lain. Tak apa kan ada saya. Hhe. **

**Review lagi ya biar Authornya semangat terus.**

**bryan ryeohyun 7/31/13 . chapter 3 **

pasti love tester tu udh otakatik ma kyuppa kk

**Bryan Andrew Cho : benarkah Kyu.? #nyiapin kapak**

**bryan ryeohyun 7/31/13 . chapter 2 **

lha yg byr pasta ma jus melon'a siapa?!  
Org yg neraktirin kn udh prgi krna cmbru kk

**Bryan Andrew Cho : sebenarnya itu Author yang bayar soalnya Kibum ikutan lari pas pesenannya datang. #nangis menatap dompet**

**bryan ryeohyun 7/31/13 . chapter 1 **

yahh..  
Slight'a bkn kihyun ya kkk  
gapapa lh  
lanjutt

**Bryan Andrew Cho : bukan kok, itu pairnya. hhe**

**vha chandra 7/31/13 . chapter 4 **

krikkk...krikkk...suara jangkrik *cengooo baca chap ini  
heh,cuma ngikutin "krik...krik..nya chingu loh"  
ooohhh,ini chap semacem flashbeck masa lalu kyuhyun kenapa dia bisa koma,kurang panjang mbak brow  
enaknya kalo dipertegas lagi loh  
hihihii  
ditunggu chap depan,kalo gak panjang "jewer chingu" *senyum evil  
hwaiting ne

**Bryan Andrew Cho : bwahahahaa. Gpp kok Author ma gak suka ambil ati orangnya.**

**Iya flashback tapi lupa di cantumkan maklum aja buat ne FF pas lagi jam kerja dan entah kenapa kalau di kantor pas kerjaan numpuk inspirasi itu datangnya langsung keroyokan #curcol deh**

**Ini sudah panjang kan, dikit. Hhe**

**Jadi jangan di jewer ya.**

**kazamatsu 7/30/13 . chapter 4 **

update'y jangan lama-lama y!hehe abis penasaran bgt...setuju kyubum,,sibum mah dah banyak...

**Bryan Andrew Cho : ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah memilih. Review lagi ya?**

**kyurielf 7/30/13 . chapter 4 **

kyubum z y thor.. V sibum jga g apa..xD  
jdi kyu yg asli thu SMA dan kyu yg ckrank kejebak d tbuh anak kecil gt  
wuah d tngu lanjtan.a ya  
hwaiting

**Bryan Andrew Cho : wah, reader yang pintar. Hhhe. Oke ini saya lanjut dan review lagi ya? **

**shinta lang 7/30/13 . chapter 4 **

wow, fantasi'y...  
Jadi, s'anak kcil itu sapa sbnar'y..?  
Atau jngan2 dy itu anak'y c'kakek lg..

**Bryan Andrew Cho : anak kecil itu Kyu, anak si Kakek sih udah gede toh Kakeknya aja udah Kakek2, eh? #bingung sendiri**

**bumhanyuk 7/30/13 . chapter 4 **

yaa sibum moment ny mna?#demo dpn rumh author. Thor mang crtny ada mistriny y thor.

**Bryan Andrew Cho : ini sudah ada SiBum moment kan?**

**Mistery? Fantasy mungkin ada. hhe**

**Antisimin 7/30/13 . chapter 4 **

Gag ada pair simin... #Injaksungmin

**Bryan Andrew Cho : tapi udah ada tuh pair #plak**

**Gomawo reviewnya, rajin2 ya biar Author bisa berubah pikiran. hhe**

**Hoyhoy 7/30/13 . chapter 4 **

Cuma satu sich, SEMOGA TIDAK ADA PAIR SIMIN...  
klo end terserah bleh sibum, boleh kyubum asalkan kibum UKE..

**Bryan Andrew Cho : saya usahakan, tapi tak janji. hhe**

**Lee bummebum 7/29/13 . chapter 4 **

Bingung itu cerita awal kyu jadi anak kecil ya, lanjut dong biar gk penasaran jg lama2 ya,oya melody of soul kpan kelanjutannya dah di tunggu2 ni,selalu semangat ya buat ff kyubum

**Bryan Andrew Cho : Author juga bingung sebenarnya, hhe**

**Melody of Soul.? Lagi kehilangan ide, sebenarnya itu FF one shoot tapi entah kenapa jadi begitu. Hiks.**

**Oh ya aku suka sekali penname'mu loh. :D**

**Kim Rae Sun**** 7/30/13 . chapter 4**

Kyaaaaaa kenapa pendek banget?  
Rae Sun masih penasaraaaaan..

Pokoknya chap selanjutnya harus asap :p  
terus Rae Sun pilih KyuBum pastinya XD  
KyuBum Jjang! '-')/  
KyuBum Fightiiiiing '-')9

**Bryan Andrew Cho : ini sudah asap kan? #ngipas2 panggangan sate**

**Yak.. hidup KyuBum. **

**Gomawo reviewnya. Suka deh bacanya. hhe**

**QyuDev178**** 7/30/13 . chapter 4**

oh bgtu y crty...  
tp smpe kpn kyu sprt tu chingu?  
q plh kyubum dnk dsni! lht sikon sbnry hehe  
kpn kyu sdar and blk lg jd dwsa?

**Bryan Andrew Cho : sampai Author berubah pikiran #plak**

**Lagi dipikirka timming yang tepat dan cara yang masuk akal. hhe**

**QyuDev178**** 7/30/13 . chapter 3**

omo kyu tryta tu aslny dah bsar y? trz knp bs trprgkap dtbh kyu kcl?  
pnsaran, aplg ksh cnty

**Bryan Andrew Cho : iya gitu deh #plak**

**Nanti deh chap depan Author jelaskan**

**Chap depan ya bukan chap selanjutnya. BWahahha**

**ichiko yuuki**** 7/30/13 . chapter 4**

singkat banget, panjangin lagi dong author ssi yang baik :3  
ichi pilih pair yang kibum uke dan dia main charanya :3  
ichi juga kurang suka sama simin -v  
update jangan lama2 ya author ssi  
keep writing :D

**Bryan Andrew Cho : ne udah Author panjangin, dikit. Hhe**

**Ini udah kilat kan?**

**Terima kasih, jadi semangat baga review Ichi.**

**sparkyu amore**** 7/29/13 . chapter 4**

bingung nih thor..  
Apa kyu tt puny kmbaran ya? Yg sekrt itu iyallah yg nolongi bummie?

Nah klo emang bnar, kyu mn nih ama kibum?  
Nah yg teriak hyung tt siapa?  
Jgn2 kyu yg tinggal ama bum arwah ya?

Klo d tny pair.a..aq mau kyu yg jd tokoh utama.a ahahahha #ketawa evil bareng kyu

**Bryan Andrew Cho : Kyu itu hanya satu orang kok, beberapa chap kedepan yang mungkin update beberapa tahun lagi pasti terjawab. #plak**

**Tokoh utamanay tetap my lovely Bum dong. **

**407 7/15/13 . chapter 3 **

Sebenernya ff nya bgus, bnget malah. Tpi ada cast simin jdi males bacanya. Masak siwon sma si sungmin itu errr jauhhhh...  
Gag suka di coupelin sama si sungmin, sungminnya dngn yg laen aja deh slain dngan kyu,won,hae,chang. Siwon sendiri aja, siwon cuma cocok sma kibum

**Bryan Andrew Cho : jadi FF saya BAGUS BANGET.? #keGRan**

**Bang Umin itu sama saya kok jadi tenang aja. Hhe**

**ichiko yuuki**** 7/14/13 . chapter 3**

huwaaa, itu kenapa kyu bisa terjebak ditubuh anak kecil?  
author ssi yang baik hati cepatan update dong ichi penasaran ,  
KyuBum JJANG! Sibum juga JJANG xD  
keep writing author ssi :D

**Bryan Andrew Cho : sekarang sudah terjawab kan? Hhe. Doakan saja otak Author gak konslet ya. Gomawo reviewnya.**

**Won 7/1/13 . chapter 3 **

Please sbagai siwonest akk minta disini gag ada pair simin, si sungmin itu sma siapa aja asalkan bukan sma kyu apalagi won. jijik...  
Klo kyubum gag masalh

**Bryan Andrew Cho : tapi udah terlanjur ada tuh, hhe. Gomawo sudah mampir.**

**Elfishy 5/28/13 . chapter 3 **

Hahahaaaa...  
Jd Kyu it sbner nya koma ya ?:?  
Anak kecil yg ngaku Kyu it sbner nya siapa ?  
Ahhh Kibummie,,,dirimu lucu skali,,  
Kluar dr karakter asli mu..  
Kekekeee...  
Salam kenal author_nim..  
Ayo di lanjut..  
Semangat nde...!

**Bryan Andrew Cho : Kyu memang koma, Kyu itu Cuma satu kok.**

**Sekarang Author stress soalnya Kibum OOC banget, hha.**

**Salam kenal kembali. ^^**

** 5/30/13 . chapter 3**

kyaaaa.  
Anjir ni ff gokil abis.  
Gkgkgkgkgk.

**Bryan Andrew Cho : gomawo sudah review. Syukurlah kalau menghibur.**

**Lee bummebum 5/27/13 . chapter 3 **

Anyeong... Wah ceritanya seru,lanjut jg lama2 ya dah gak sabar

**Bryan Andrew Cho : ini sudah di lanjut. Review yang banyak ya? #plak**

**meyy-chaan**** 5/28/13 . chapter 3**

Aku aku mau nanyaa.  
Kyu suka sama kibum? Kira2 yg jd seme siapa? Kyu aja yak. Hehe  
trs siwon akurasa dia jg ada rasa sama kibum soalnya pas tau kibum di apartemenya ada cowok dia gimana gitu.  
Trs kyu ngmg sama siapa dirumahsakit? Masa sama kyu juga? Jadi kyu nya ada dua? Kok bisa sih? Ah gimanaaa.  
Trs heechul. Heechul itu ummanya kibum? Soalnya yah diliat dr plot sih begitu.  
Semoaga disini kibum jadi uke amin.  
Kalo ga SiBum ya KyuBum jg gpp kok asalkan kibum jadi uke muehehe  
lanjut nee  
gomawo

**Bryan Andrew Cho : iya jelas terlihat ya? Oke saya kabulkan Kyu jadi seme asal chingu review terus #modus**

**Perasaan Siwon hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.**

**Kyu Cuma ada satu kok.**

**Heechul itu sebenarnya ...**

**masih dirahasiakan. Hhe**

**gomawo reviewnya, jangan bosan mampir ya?**

**Kim Rae Sun**** 5/28/13 . chapter 3**

Kyaaaaaa XD KyuBum XD

jadi Cho Kyuhyun itu koma? Terus arwah dia tubuh anak kecil? O.o  
Kyaaaaa mbum ga pekaaaa, kasian kyu di sini ngarepin kau..

Huahahaha permainan persentase jodoh gitu XD  
Whahahaha Kim Kibum Cho Kyuhyun 99%? Setujuuuu Ara setujuuu XD

Lanjut neee? Fightiiiing! '-')9

**Bryan Andrew Cho : hhe. Iya Kyuhyun koma, doakan dia cepat sadar ya.?**

**Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih reviewnya, lagi ya?**

**sparkyu amore**** 5/28/13 . chapter 3**

bwahahaha... Lucu lucu...  
kibum kok kalo mukul boneka beruang tu, kok serasa jd teman.a sinchan yg hobi.a kyk gitu ea kalo marah? Ihihi

N kyu?  
Aigooo... Kau imut sekali chagi. Coba nama kita yg d cocokkan? Pasti 100% tuh hasil.a..

Kalau kyu ge koma? N kyu yg brsama kibum sypa?  
Crta.a gag terbalik m pure love kan?  
Py sayang, kurang panjang nih... N dpat d maklumi dech law keadaan uring2an krn data hilang harus ngulang dri awal...  
yg semangat ea... Fighting

**Bryan Andrew Cho : temennya Shinchan itu namanya Nene, **

**Hahahhaaa. Hyukkie lebih imut loh #promosi**

**Kyu yang bersama Bummie itu ya Kyuhyun juga, loh?**

**Hhe, terima kasih sarannya saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**Choi Hye Won**** 5/25/13 . chapter 2**

annyeong temanya sangat menarik. Tlisanny juga sudah rapi. Oh ya kalau boleh kasih saran sebelum tnda petik yg terakhir itu pake tnda koma chingu. Tp for all i like it :) lanjutkan karyamu chingu

**Bryan Andrew Cho : terima kasih chingu, sarannya mulai saya terapkan. Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik? Mohon bantuannya.**

**risaawaw**** 5/25/13 . chapter 2**

jadiiii heechul itu ummanya kibum? kyuhyun masih misterius hihi. lanjutin chinguu ;)

**Bryan Andrew Cho : Heechul itu sebenarnya... #dibekep Heechul. Sudah dilanjutkan ne tetap review lagi ya? **

**Lee bummebum 5/12/13 . chapter 2 **

Wah seru2,siwon gak cinta ya ama kibum ya kasihannya,tapi kyu sukakan ama kibum,ngomong2 usia kyu berapa ya,lanjut deh perjuangan mu,buat yg seseru mungkin ya

**Bryan Andrew Cho : speechless.. aduh apa sekarang semuanya udah mulai terjawab? Umur Kyu? Author lupa #plak. Terima kasih reviewnya.**

**yea 5/12/13 . chapter 2 **

Slam kenal,  
wah...ff nya bagus q suka...  
Lanjutttttt...updte asap y klo ...  
Fighting

**Bryan Andrew Cho : ya salam kenal kembali, terima kasih #nyaritisu**

**Pengennya update asap tapi susah soalnya Author banyak kerjaan**

**Kyu my bias ****5/12/13 . chapter 2 **

Disini kyubumkan bukan kihyun?  
Lebih suka kyubum soalnya :D  
Padahal udah seneng2 ada 2 pair favoriteku sibum n kyubum...  
Tapi kenapa hru ada simin...  
Lebih seru klo gag da sungmin , pengganggu aja tu org...  
Mending gag usah aja pair simin please :)

**Bryan Andrew Cho : KyuBum aja kayaknya ya? Walau Author lebih suka KiHyun. Hhe**

**Uweee... bang Uminku bukan penggangu #nangisguling2**

**Pair SiMin mungkin Cuma lewat aja soalnya bakal ada KyuMin #kabur..**

**Cho97 ****5/12/13 . chapter 2 **

Huweeee ksian bummie chagi...  
Please chingu jgn ada simin... T,T  
Buat siwon cemburu pkoknya #plak  
*Tendang sungmin

**Bryan Andrew Cho : oke akan aku buat Siwon cemburu asal bang Umin jgan di tendang ya? hhe**

**Song Je Yoo****5/13/13 . chapter 2**

annyeong, riview lagi nih..

emm, itu kyuhyun kecil" udah ngerti cinta" gitu ?

siwon itu straight ya, jadi gg sadar perasaan kibum gitu ?

ditunggu chap selanjutnya nde, semangat

**Bryan Andrew Cho : terima kasih sudah mampir lagi #hug**

**Kyu kan udah gede toh?**

**Mungkin aja? Liat aja ya ntar kalau Author mendapat ide lagi #plak**

**Kim Rae Sun****5/13/13 . chapter 2**

Kyaaaaaaa XD Ayo lanjut lagiiii XD

Kyu kecil-kecil udah cinta-cintaan -_- ckckck  
Evil pula tuh anak aigooo..

Dan di sini Kyu bisa masak O.o Ajaib XD whahahaha  
Di sini padahal yang lebih tua Kibum tapi keliatannya sifat Kyu lebih dewasa dari Kibum XD

Seruuuu XD ceritanya seruuuu..  
Ini harus di lanjut! Dan harus KyuBum #plak #maksa  
Fightiiing '-')9

**Bryan Andrew Cho : oke ini sudah dilanjutkan, tidakkah sekarang semuanya sudah mulai jelas? #melas**

**Terima kasih reviewnya ya, lagi ya? #kedipkedip**

**sparkyu amore****5/13/13 . chapter 2**

mwoo?  
Suami q d jadiin pembantu d sna? #nampar KIbum ahha..

Kyu.. Kmu manis buanget...

Aduh, pliss dech thor, jgn d buat yaoii dech.. Skali2 kek buat siwon jd yeoja #siwon : lu gag liat badan kotak2 gue? Ahha

Jdi, nasib kyubum gimana tuh? Koq blm keliatan konflik d antara mrka ea?  
Tapi gag papa.. Aq suka dg sikap kyu dsni.. Muanissss buangettt...

Lanjut ea thor, d tunggu... :

**Bryan Andrew Cho : dia suka rela kok #nampar Kyu balik. LOL XD**

**Iih, bayangin suami ups mantanku jadi yeoja? ANDWEEEE..**

**Apa sekarang konfliknya udah keliatan?**

**Yang namanya belum tercantum boleh protes -**

.

.

.

**Note **: Author gak bisa bikin Fic setiap chapternya panjang, soalnya satu chapter itu Author ketik sekali jalan gak pake nyicil, karena Author gak bisa kalau ngicil-nyicil biasanya ide akan hilang dan jangan harapkan Author melanjutkan Fic ini dalam waktu singkat. Ini update asap karena target yang review sudah terpenuhi jadi semangat sekali. HHE.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya walaupun dia tau jika terlalu sering menghela nafas maka kebahagiaanmu akan ikut pergi tapi sepertinya namja pemilik dimple itu sudah menjadikan hal itu sebagai kebiasaan barunya beberapa malam terakhir ini.

Pikirannya berkecamuk akan beberapa peristiwa yang tak bisa dijelaskannya dengan akal sehatnya, sedikit tersenyum kecil saat mengingat beberapa kenangan indah yang melintas di kepalanya bahkan terkadang senyum itu berganti dengan tawa hambar saat mendapati kenyataan yang menimpanya kini.

Angin berhembus pelan menyapu kulit Siwon yang tak terlindungi apapun kecuali sebuah kaos berlengan pendek yang membalut tubuh kekarnya, tak merasa terganggu dengan udara malam yang dingin dan bisa saja membuatnya tumbang keesokkan harinya,

Siwon tersenyum menatap langit malam yang penuh akan taburan bintang dan disana sebuah rembulan bersinar terang menemani sang bintang yang mengerjab indah, sosok itu kembali hadir mengisi ruang hati sang namja tampan mengembalikan senyum getir yang tadi sempat menghilang dari raut wajahnya.

Tangan kekar itu meremas dadanya sendiri, sakit. Sakit sekali menanggung semua perasaan ini sendiri. Seandainya saja takdir tak mempermainkannya, seandainya saja dia bisa melawan hati nuraninya sendiri mungkin rasa sakit ini tak akan terlalu menyiksanya, tapi itu hanya seandainya karena kenyataannya sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi dan melewati batas kekuasaannya.

"Wonnie.."

Suara lembut seorang yeoja mengintuksi kegiatan mari-melamun-sendiri yang sedang Siwon lakukan tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri bahkan ketika sosok cantik itu tepat berada di sampingnya masih saja Siwon belum menyadari kehadirannya mungkin karena terlalu terlarut dalam dunia yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Chagiya kenapa disini?" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggang Siwon, namja tampan itu menampakkan senyumannya pada sang kekasih. "hanya memandang bintang." Jawab Siwon lembut sebelum melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari tubuhnya.

"Kajja kita masuk, disini dingin." Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku di atas balkon menatap nanar pada sosok tegap yang kian menjauh darinya.

"selalu saja seperti ini."lirih Sungmin sebelum menyusul masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

**Lunatic Honey**

**Cast** : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin and other...?

**Reted** : T for Tulalit

**Gendre** : Romace gak jadi

**Disclaimer** : FF ini sepertinya punya saya,

dan saya selalu berharap **SUPER JUNIOR** kembali utuh.

**WARNING : Typos, OOC, Gaje, Fast Channel, Dsb...**

.

.

.

"ANGKAT"

"TIDAKKKK"

"ANGKAT"

"TIDAK AKAN"

"ANGKAT ATAU AKU BANTING?"

"TIDAK MAU!''

"DASAR KERAS KEPALA."

Kyuhyun berdecih menatap namja yang kini sedang memasang senyum kemenangannya dengan bangga, ingin rasanya ia melempar wajah sok polos Kibum itu dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya tapi untunglah namja kecil itu masih terlalu sayang dengan nyawanya.

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak kesal dan menatap sebal ke arah Kibum karena sejak tadi pagi mereka terus saja beradu mulut karena alasan sepele sebenarnya.

karena dari tadi pagi saat matahari bahkan masih belum memunculkan sinarnya Kibum sudah sibuk menatap layar handphonenya sambil berkomat kamit tak jelas yang intinya meminta agar seseorang disana yang memiliki nama bermarga Choi menghubunginya dan sekarang setelah menerima semua kelakuan Kibum yang tak terduga, kadang berteriak histeris kadang menatap nanar pada handphonenya dan kadang hampir menghancurkan benda pipih itu karena tak kunjung berbunyi kini Kyuhyun dihadapkan pada tingkah aneh Kibum yang lainnya.

Sudah tiga kali handphone itu berbunyi tapi sang empunya tak mau mengankatnya, hanya memandangginya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya mungkin berargumentasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, sungguh kau itu seperti orang bodoh.!"teriak Kyuhyun kesal mendapati Kibum yang kini menatap handphone yang sudah berhenti berbunyi itu dengan tatapan seolah seluruh isi tabungannya habis untuk membeli game untuk Kyuhyun.

"aku merindukannya Kyu." lirih Kibum dengan bibir yang bergetar, namja itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya menahan setiap sakit yang menghujam jantungnya.

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya Kyu."

"aku tau, lalu kenapa telponnya tak diangkat?"

"bagaimana kalau dia hanya akan menceritakan tentang Sungmin.?"

"..."

"tapi bagaimana kalau Siwon membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"..."

"tapi, bukankah dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu?"

"kau sahabatnya Hyung."

Sakit, dada Kyuhyun sakit saat mengucapkan beberapa kata yang seolah melukai dirinya sendiri jika ingin jujur sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak marah pada Kibum memintanya berhenti memikirkan namja yang jelas-jelas tak mencintainya tapi semua itu hanya pikirannya sendiri tak pernah sampai hati untuk mengatakannya pada sosok Kibum yang kini makin terlihat rapuh tiap harinya.

"Hyung kurasa kau bisa menghubungi sekarang."

"TIDAKK"

"SEKARANG!"

"TIDAK MAU.!"

"SEKARANG..!"

"TI.. YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KYU.?'' Teriak Kibum histeris saat mendapati Kyuhyun mendial nomor pada list handphone miliknya dan otaknya tak sebodoh itu untuk tak menyadari siapa yang di hubungi Kyuhyun.

"YAK KIM KIBUM KEMANA SAJA KAU.?" teriak suara di seberang sana yang kontan membuat Kibum pucat pasi.

PRANKKK.. dengan spontan Kibum melempar Handphonenya ke dinding dan jadilah barang canggih itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

"YA.. HANDPHONEKU!" teriak Kibum histeris dan Kyuhyun kembali memijat kepalanya pusing melihat kelakuan ajaib Kibum.

.

.

.

"Bummie, bukankah cuaca hari ini sangat sejuk.?" Ucap Siwon sambil menatap intens namja di hadapannya yang masih bergelut dengan buku tebal yang ada di tangannya, kedua obsidannya bergerak lincah membaca tiap baris hurup yang tertera dalam buku tebal yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri melihatnya yang seolah-olah hanya dengan melihat tebalnya saja sudah bisa meningkatkan kadar stress dalam hidup.

"Hem."

"bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan?"

"Hn"

"kau mau?"

"hn"

"yak.. KIM KIBUM KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK SIH.?"

"Hn"

Srettt..

"yak, kembalikan hei.!" Teriak Kibum keras dan dengan spontan Siwon menutup kedua telinganya rapat, takut kalau dia akan mengalami ketulian di usia muda.

"aku bosan. Temani aku berkeliling ya?" Siwon menatap Kibum memelas, sementara Kibum hanya mengerniytkan alisnya heran melihat kelaukan Siwon yang terkesan OOC kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kibum merasa dia dikelilingi manusia dengan kelakuan aneh?

"Tidak mau."

"ayolah Bummie, apa kau rela sahabatmu yang tampan ini akan mati bosan.?"

"aku malah senang." Ketus Kibum, tapi Siwon sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Kibum yang seperti itu, karena Siwon tau meski Kibum sering bersikap ketus padanya tapi namja berkulit seputih salju itu tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar mengabaikannya, hanya dibutuhkan tenaga exstra untuk membuat Kibum sedikit meluluhkan hatinya.

"aish, ayolah Bummie. Aku bosan setidaknya bantulah menghibur sahabatmu ini itupun kalau kau menganggapku _sahabat_mu. "ucap Siwon sambil menekankan kata sahabat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kibum menatap sebal pada Siwon sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Bummie, kau mau kemana.?"

"kau bilang tadi mau jalan-jalan?" ketus Kibum tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon, sementara namja tampan itu kini tengah tersenyum lebar dia tahu cara ini tak pernah gagal dengan cepat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Kibum yang sudah cuku jauh darinya.

"tunggu aku Bummie."

.

.

Siwon tersenyum senang sambil menarik Kibum kesana kemari sejak tadi, tangan besarnya tak sedetikpun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan namja cantik yang kini memasang wajah masam.

"ck, hei Tuan Choi kita akan kemana? Kau tak bosan menarikku kesana kemari, huh.?" Ketus Kibum berusaha menyindir Siwon yang sepertinya tidak menyadari SiKon yang sedang terjadi, sebenarnya Kibum senang sangat senang malah jika saja saat ini mereka tak berada di taman pada siang hari yang super terik dan berkeliling tidak jelas.

Bahkan Kibum sudah siap menceburkan namja tampan yang terus menggengam tangannya itu ke kolam yang ada di taman itu jika mereka harus berkeliling lebih lama lagi.

Siwon menatap Kibum lekat kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang menggengam tangan Kibum ke depan wajahnya.

"aku bukan menarik tanganmu Bummie tapi aku menggengamnya." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajah tampanya sebelum bibir joker itu mengecup tangan Kibum lembut.

DEG..

Jantung Kibum berdetak cepat, wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Bahagia sekali Kibum mendapat perlakuan yang begitu istimewa –menurutnya –dari Siwon.

Plak..

Kibum memukul kepala Siwon dan cukup membuat namja itu meringis sakit,

"kenapa kau memukulku Bummie?" gerutu Siwon sambil mengusap kepalanya

Wajah Kibum tertunduk, namja manis itu masih mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat beberapa mengatur nafasnya agar semburat merah yang dia yakini sudah menjalar di kedua pipi putinhya itu menghilang.

"Bummie, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kibum menarik nafasnya dalam. "apa?" teriak Kibum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Siwon hanya terkikik geli, sebelum akhirnya ikut menarik Kibum ke salah satu pohon rindang untuk meneduhkan diri sepertinya sang namja tampan itu juga sudah mulai merasa kepanasan.

Siwon menyandarkan dirinya ke batang pohon sementara Kibum seperti biasa sudah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Siwon sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan menghindari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Ah, Kibummie. Kau tau Sungmin akhir-akhir ini mendiamkanku, apa kau tau alasannya?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba sementara Kibum hanya diam tak bermaksud menanggapi pertanyaan yang terkesan retoris itu.

"apa dia marah padaku? Dia tak mau menghubungiku. Aku khawatir sekali padanya. Bagaimana supaya dia mau bicara lagi denganku tanpa aku paksa?"

"tidak tau."

"tidak tau ya?"bisik Siwon sambil menatap awan-awan yang bergerak beriringan di atas langit biru di atas sana sesekali membiarkan angin menerpa wajah tampanya sementara tanganya masih giat membelai surai hitam Kibum lembut,

Kibum memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke relung hatinya tak lama namja itu terhanyut ke alam mimpinya, sepertinya suasana sejuk di bawah pohon memang mendukung untuk tidur siang.

"eh, kau tidur?" ucap Siwon saat mendapati wajah damai yang ada di hadapannya itu memejamkan matanya dengan deru nafas yang teratur. Sebuah senyum terhampar di wajah tampanya.

"yang aku khawatirkan itu kau Kibummie."lirih Siwon sambil membelai pipi Kibum lembut, perlahan Siwon membungkukan tubuhnya menghadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kibum,

"mianhe." lirih Siwon sebelum akhirnya bibir joker itu menyatu dengan bibir merah cherry Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**Nah Update Kilat**

**Apa konfliknya terasa? Kayaknya enggak ya?**

**Autor ga pinter buat Fic yang berat, **

**soalnya hidup Author gak pernah punya konfilik berat #plak**

**Kemarin sempat membaca Fic gaje ini lagi dari awal **

**Dan sangat syok melihat typo yang bertaburan sekali**

**Kedepannya Author bakal perbaiki meski gak akan maksimal**

**Sebentar lagi Lebaran dan Author meminta maaf pada para readers sekalian**

**Jika Author ada salah dan khilaf m(-_-)m**

**Sekali lagi REVIEW ya?**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang masih setia membaca dan mereview FF ini. **

**Walau tak bisa Author balas satu per satu untuk chapter ini tapi Author selalu dan selalu baca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6~**

Siwon jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Kibum. Siapapun bisa melihat itu bahkan seseorang yang hanya bertemu sekilas dengan mereka apalagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memang selalu meperhatikan mereka. Mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadari hal mudah itu dan dalam kasus ini sialnya Kibum juga termasuk dalam jajaran orang bodoh yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dari cara Siwon menatap Kibum, cara Siwon memperlakuakan Kibum dan cara Siwon membicarakan tetang namja berkulit seputih salju itu bahkan Siwon mungkin tak bersikap seperti itu pada Lee Sungmin—yeojachingunya sendiri.

Dikehidupannya sebelum ini tak pernah sekalipun namja bersurai ikal itu tahu bahwa hatinya bisa sesakit ini melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya mencintai orang lain, mencintai Kibum dengan sepenuh hati nampaknya tak bisa sedikitpun membuat Kibum menoleh padanya tentu saja wajar melihat kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang yang terlihat seperti murid junior school.

Semua terasa sia-sia dan semua terasa terlambat sekarang, ketika Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya pada Kibum bertambah dalam disaat itu juga Kyuhyun menyadari cinta Kibum pada Siwon juga bertambah dalam.

Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain menangisi takdir yang begitu nampak kejam padanya dan juga Kibum.

Jika bisa memutar waktu Kyuhyun berharap saat itu dia langsung tewas di tempat, cukup Kibum saja yang selamat dan dia tak perlu menjelma menjadi seorang namja kecil tak berarti dalam hidup seorang Kim Kibum. Menjadi sebuah sandaran rapuh saat Kibum terpuruk. Terlihat begitu lemah dan tak dianggap.

Tapi bolehkah seorang Kyuhyun bersikap egois? Dia ingin kembali pada dirinya yang dahulu. Dia ingin memberikan cintanya yang nyata pada Kibum. Sekali lagi bahkan jika Kyuhyun memang ditakdirkan tak bersama namja yang dicintainya dia ingin cukup sekali saja melihat Kibum tersenyum karenanya.

Tapi siapa yang tau akan takdir? Dan siapa tau akan otak Author yang selalu merubah alur cerita seenaknya sendiri? #smirk

.

.

.

"Oppa, apakah ini bagus?"

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah menunjukkan sebuah gaun pada seorang namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya sambil memasang senyum senang pasalnya gaun itu adalah gaun yang jadi favoritnya di butik ini sementara namja yang ditanyanya tampak meneliti gaun yang ditunjukkan sang yeoja.

"jelek." Jawab sang namja singkat dan sontak membuat sang yeoja menpoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku akan memilih yang ini." Ucap sang yeoja kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya masuk ke kamar pas untuk mencoba gaun yang dipamerkannya tadi.

"Bummie, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya sang yeoja dengan gaun pilihannya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan sang namja yang sepertinya lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan buku tebal di tangannya daripada menatap yeoja cantik di depannya.

"OPPA..!" teriak sang yeoja mulai kesal

Dan dengan malas sang namja menatap sekilas sang yeoja yang memang tampak cantik itu, "biasa saja."komentarnya singkat.

Yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, rasanya ingin sekali dia melempar wajah innocent sang namjachingu dengan sepatu highheels yang kini tengah dikenakannya bahkan beberapa pelayan disana tersenyum menahan tawa mereka.

"Bummie~ apa kau tak bisa memujiku?"

Namja tampan itu—Kibum menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkannya ke samping kemudian emeral hitam kelamnya menatap pada sosok yeoja cantik yang ada di depannya.

"apa bagusnya pakaian kurang bahan itu?" komentar Kibum sok bijak dan jika saja sang desainer mendengarnya mungkin saat itu juga mulut Kibum sudah dijahitnya.

Yeoja itu kembali menghentakkan kakinya dan kembali ke kamar pas mencoba pakaian lain yang mungkin akan mendapat 'sedikit' perhatian dari sang namjachingu.

Kibum mengamati sekitarnya, tak ada yang menarik disana karena dia berada di butik khusus wanita dan terkenal bonafit jadi hanya satu dua orang yang benar-benar kelebihan uang yang bisa membeli baju di butik ini, beberapa karyawati di butik itu memandang kagum pada sosok Kibum yang kini masih duduk sambil sesekali membolak-balik majalah di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa senior high school berada di tempat semewah ini? Tentulah sang namja pastilah seorang yang kaya raya pewaris harta kekayaan keluarga yang berlimpah ruah.

Kibum kembali menghela nafas bosan entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak di duduk di kursinya sekarang, namja tampan itu akan beranjak pergi, namun langkahnya urung saat mendapati sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya.

"oppa..."

Kibum membalikkan badannya melihat kearah sumber suara dan sedetik kemudian Kibum hampir saja melongo mendapati sosok yeoja yang sangat menyerupai bidadari tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Bummie, kenapa menatapku begitu?" gugup sang yeoja saat mata Kibum tak lepas sedetikpun memandanginya.

Kibum tersenyum menampakkan killer smilenya yang cukup membuat semua karyawan yang semuanya wanita di butik itu ber'bulshing ria dibuatnya.

"bukankah dia sangat cantik tuan?" tanya seorang Karyawati disebelah sang yeoja saat mendapati tak ada satupun jawaban dari sosok Kibum.

Kibum perlahan mendekati sang yeoja dan tepat setelah jarak mereka hanya berkisar persekian centi Kibum memajukan wajahnya ke arah sang yeoja yang sontak membuat jantung sang korbannya berdetak cepat.

"ya.. aku tak menyangka Nonna bisa secantik ini," bisik Kibum yang sukses membuat yeoja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu bersemu merah

"tapi kenapa Nonna harus repot jika nanti nonna juga akan melepas semuanya~" bisik Kibum seduktif kemudian namja itu memandangi yeoja dihadapannya dari atas sampai bawah dengan seringai yang terlihat mesum dimata sang yeojachingu.

DUAGHH..

Dan akhirnya highheels sang yeoja melayang ke wajah tampan sang namjachingu.

"ini sakit Chullie"

.

.

.

Kibum menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terlelap di sebelahnya. Namja kecil itu memang beberapa hari belakangan ini tidur bersama dengan Kibum dan entah kenapa Kibum tak menolaknya.

Sebuah senyum menggembang di wajah tampan Kibum saat kembali onyx hitamnya memandang ke wajah damai Kyuhyun yang terlelap, tak terasa sudah sebulan lamanya namja kecil itu tinggal bersamanya dan karenanya Kibum merasa semua sakit yang dirasanya berkurang bahkan terkadang dia tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"gomawo Kyu, gomawo sudah menemaniku."

Sungguh Kibum tak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa sesak.

Bukan karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sosok Siwon tapi kali ini yang dirasakannya berbeda.

Kibum merasa sakit setiap kali dia menatap Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum padanya

Jujur sebenarnya Kibum sendiri mulai menaruh hati pada sosok namja kecil yang selalu bersamanya beberapa minggu ini

Seharusnya Kibum tak merasakan perasaan ini pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

Seharusnya Kibum tak merasa bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri apalagi dengan segala pengorbanannya selama ini demi mengejar sosok seorang Choi Siwon.

Seharusnya hati Kibum tak sakit ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum memberikan dukungannya padanya untuk mendapatkan Siwon.

Seharusnya—dan semuanya hanya menjadi angan-angan karena semua sudah terjadi.

Kibum memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdegup kencang, ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

Ia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Kyuniie~" lirih Kibum sambil menatap sosok namja kecil yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Cup..

Dan entah dorongan dari mana Kibum meberanikan dirinya mengecup bibir kissable Kyuhyun.

"saranghae~"

Kibum membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun bersinar putih, beberapa kabut mengelilinginya dan tak lama Kibum melihat tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan berubah menjadi transparan sebelum kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kibum terpaku di tempatnya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya sebelum Kibum sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun rasa kantuk yang sangat berat menyerangnya.

.

.

Seorang perawat nampak berjalan sambil membawa papan kertas berisi catatannya tentang data para pasien yang selalu dikontrolnya, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu bertuliskan Rose 636.

Sang suster membulatkan matanya tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, matanya bergerak kesana kemari memeriksa setiap sudut kamar rawat tersebut.

"Dokter pasien di kamar Rose 636 menghilang.!"

.

.

.

Kibum memandang tak berkedip sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya, sementara sosok namja yang ada di depan Kibum hanya tersenyum manis penuh makna.

"Bummie Hyung~" panggil sang namja manja sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kibum membuat namja bertampang innocent itu langsung menendang sang namja 'arogan' dengan tidak elit.

"berhenti sok akrab."

"aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, apa hyung tidak ingat.?" Gerutu sang namja bersurai ikal sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat kasar pada lantai marmer yang tentunya tak lembut itu.

"penipu! Kyuhyun itu hanya namja kecil." Decih Kibum

"itukan sebelum Hyung menyatakan cinta padaku lalu menciumku."

PLAK.. dan tepat sebelah sepatu Kibum mendarat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun sementara sang pelempar sepatu tengah berlari menjauh untuk menghilangkan rasa malu yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Kibum terus berlari, tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh mahasiswa lain yang melihatnya berlari dengan sebelah sepatu yang benar-benar terkesan konyol.

Kibum berlari menuju ke taman belakang Kampus yang sepi, wajahnya terasa panas dan entah kenapa Kibum tau bahwa namja itu benar-benar Kyunyun'nya.

Kibum sedang mengatur nafasnya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh bahunya.

"KYAA..." teriak Kibum kaget bercampur ngeri, hampir saja dia tersungkur kalau saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang menariknya

"YAK.. KiBum ini aku bukan hantu."

"Siiwon Hyung." Ucap Kibum sedikit ragu pada sosok makhluk tampan yang ada di depannya.

Siwon memutar matanya malas, ah.. kenapa dia ingin sekali mengeplak wajah Kibum yang seolah melihat sebagai monster mengerikan dalam serial Ultraman yang tak pernah ditontonnya sekalipun.

"Kibum oppa!" sapa seseorang dari belakang punggung Siwon dan dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya Kibum menatap sosok itu,

"S-Sungmin? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kibum kaget karena dari tadi dia hampir tak menyadari kehadiran yeoja bergigi kelinci itu

"tentu saja pacaran." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum."Oppa sedang apa disini?"tanyanya

"dan kemana sepatumu?" sambung Siwon

Kibum salah tingkah, ia menggaruk tenggkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "aku.. aku.. memang apa urusannya denganmu?!" teriak Kibum sambil memandang Siwon sengit.

Siwon menatap kesal pada Kibum. "Bukan urusanku?"

"tentu saja bukan urusanmu." Ketus Kibum

"tentu saja itu bukan urusanku! Siapa peduli apa kakimu akan terluka atau tidak, AKU TIDAK PEDULI.!"

Kibum berdecih, "MEMANG BUKAN URUSANMU DAN BERHENTI BERTERIAK PADAKU"

"KAU YANG BERTERIAK!" lantang Siwon kesal

"Min, lihatlah kelakuan namjachingu sialan'mu ini, benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Kibum sambil berpura-pura menatap iba pada pada Sungmin.

"dasar namja tak laku, kalau iri bilang saja!" ejek Siwon yang membuat Kibum ingin mencekik leher namja tampan itu secepatnya jika saja dia tak ingat abs di tubuh Siwon yang pastinya sudah membuktikan siapa pemenang perkelahian mereka nanti.

"kenapa kalian ini? Berhenti saling menyalahkan." Sungmin berusaha menegahi dua namja OOC di hadapannya.

"wajah Siwon itu membuatku kesal." Jawab Kibum sambil menatap kesal Siwon

"wajahmu itu yang membuatku emosi." sunggut Siwon

Kibum tak membalas ucapan Siwon padanya, matanya terasa perih saat tangan Siwon melingkar memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

Kibum bahkan rasanya tak bisa merasakan apakah jantungnya berdetak atau tidak sekarang. Bahkan rasanya untuk berdiri saja Kibum sudah tak mampu,

GREBB..

"hei chagiya, apa kakimu tak dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pundak Kibum dari belakang dan mengecup pipi Kibum singkat.

Siwon terpaku ditempatnya, "si..siapa kau ini?" tanya Siwon geram.

"dia.. namjachinguku.."

dan jawaban dari Kibum sukses membuat namja tampan itu kaget.

.

.

.

Tbc..

**mianhe.. **

**Lagi'' tak bisa bikin chapter yang panjang. **

**Ada yang masih menunggu FF gaje ini? Chapter depan ne FF bakal END ya.. **

**Soalnya menurut teman Author ini cerita udah melenceng JAUHHHHH dari cerita awalnya. **

**Dan jadi apa FF ini? KyuBum? SiBum? SiMin? No Pair? ayo reader bantu Author karena sejujurnya Author lagi ga suka sama Kyu dan Bang Won. peace ^^V**


End file.
